


(could never want for more) when you're near

by xoratari



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Awkward Dates, First Dates, First Kiss, Fluff, Kuroo Tetsurou is a Mess, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:27:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21862936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xoratari/pseuds/xoratari
Summary: Kenma never really understood all the hype around dates. He would much rather stay at home playing video games with his best friend. Even volleyball sounded less exhausting than stressing over what to wear, where to go, what to do.But now his best friend was also his boyfriend. And his boyfriend of two days asked him out on a date.(Or: Kuroo's an awkward mess and their first date doesn't go as smoothly as he expected.)
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 20
Kudos: 144





	(could never want for more) when you're near

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yellowwclouds](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yellowwclouds/gifts).



> Jules, I hope you'll enjoy your rights. Thanks for creating the most wholesome server I've ever been in, and for screaming about krkn with me, ily!!
> 
> There's ART for my fic now!!! Jules came for my heart drawing my fav scene from this fic and it's so good and soft and perfect and everything I could have ever imagined. Please please [go check her art](https://twitter.com/yellowwclouds/status/1213936185023881218).
> 
> As always, thanks [milnor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/milnor/pseuds/milnor) for beta-reading, and for helping me come up with an idea for this fic!! Sorry for all the work I'm sending your way lately, you're the best!

Kenma never really understood all the hype around dates. He would much rather stay at home playing video games with his best friend. Even volleyball sounded less exhausting than stressing over what to wear, where to go, what to do.

But now his best friend was also his boyfriend. And his boyfriend of two days had asked him out on a date. “Of course we have to go on a date, Kenma, that’s what dating means,” he had said. Unconvincing as that argument had been, the only reason why Kenma had agreed was the nervousness he could see behind Kuroo’s laugh. What did he even have to be nervous about? Kenma would follow him to the end of the world, if he asked.

It was past noon when his mother called him from downstairs. It didn’t matter how many times Kenma had insisted he should just go up to his room like he had been doing for the past nine years, Kuroo wouldn’t change his mind—”It’s a date, Kenma, I have to pick you up at your door, not barge into your room as if it were any other day.”

At least that meant he could check himself one last time in the mirror to make sure his face was properly trained into his uninterested expression. He didn’t want to show how nervous he actually was about this whole thing, now that it was happening. It was stupid, he had known Kuroo for most of his life. They had gone out more times than he could count. Why did it feel so different now? Why did adding a new label to their relationship suddenly make everything so awkward? What was he supposed to do? How was he supposed to act? What did Kuroo even expect out of this?

They hadn’t even kissed, yet. Kuroo’s confession had come so out of nowhere, whispered words just before falling asleep on the last night of camp—”I think we should date.” “Why?” “Because I’m in love with you, duh.”—, and they hadn’t been alone together since then. In hindsight, it might have not been so surprising. Kuroo had spent half their time together during camp complaining about Bokuto and Akaashi’s public displays of affection.

A second call from his mother reminded him he was supposed to be leaving, not wallowing in self-doubt, and he rushed downstairs. Any thought that might have been about to cross his mind went quiet as his heart started pounding harder than it ever had before.

“Hey,” a lazy smile greeted him as he reached his front door. 

“Hi, Kuro,” he avoided his gaze and walked past him before his parents got the chance to get too nosy. They didn’t know anything about _them_ yet, and there was nothing in their behavior so far that could tip them off, but it still made him feel odd.

Kuroo didn’t seem to mind, quick to catch up to him. “You, uh,” he started saying, scratching the side of his neck. “You look good.”

“Thanks,” Kenma mumbled, face hidden behind his hair. He wanted to say he looked exactly the same as every other day, but it would have been a lie. He had put at least a little more effort on dressing up that morning, Shouyou had been texting him non-stop asking for pictures to make sure he was taking his date seriously. “So do you,” he added as an afterthought. Not because he didn’t, he could see Kuroo had made even more of an effort than himself. He even seemed to have tried to tame his hair down, too. Tried. But Kenma had never been one to offer compliments freely, he couldn’t just _say_ he looked good.

He briefly wondered if that would make him a bad boyfriend. Maybe Kuroo would prefer to be with someone who would constantly shower him in praise, who would be as disgustingly sweet around him as he deserved. Maybe Kenma could try, just for him.

He got his chance when their hands brushed on their way to the restaurant—Kuroo tripped over his own feet and Kenma’s first instinct was to interlace their fingers to stop him from jumping away. He didn’t even try to stop his smile from growing, glad to see he wasn’t the only one who felt nervous about this. He didn’t say so, though. Seeing Kuroo suffer through the rest of their date might be just what he needed to feel comfortable himself.

But as the evening progressed he only saw Kuroo becoming more and more awkward, instead of enjoying their day together. He barely finished his mackerel, didn’t try to steal a bite from the apple pie Kenma ordered for dessert, didn’t point at every cat they came across on their way to the arcade and didn’t even complain when he got his ass kicked on every game. He was quiet, his laugh sounded worse than it had ever been—fake, probably—and there were no signs of his real smile, the lopsided grin that made Kenma’s heart flutter. He couldn’t help but wonder if Kuroo was regretting his decision of asking him out.

They were sitting on the swings in the park near their house, uncomfortable silence between them, when Kenma decided to do something about it. If this was what dating would mean to them, then he wasn’t sure he wanted it. But if there was any way he could stop the train wreck of thoughts inside Kuroo’s head, then he had to try.

“What’s wrong?” He asked.

“Nothing’s wrong!” Kuroo replied too fast, his voice an octave too high. Nine years together and Kuroo still thought he had a chance at hiding something from him.

“Kuro,” Kenma insisted.

“I just…,” Kuroo sighed, looking down. Kenma hated seeing him like that. “I wanted to plan something special for you, but all I did was take you out for apple pie and the arcade.”

“What’s wrong with that?”

“I don’t know, isn’t that what we always do?” Kuroo looked at him. Kenma only shrugged in response. “Isn’t a date supposed to be special?”

Kenma nibbled on his bottom lip. He had done the effort of getting dressed, going out and even complimenting Kuroo. Maybe he could go all the way and be as sappy as he needed him to be. He set his feet on the ground to stop his swing from swaying and stepped up. “It _was_ special, Kuro,” he said, moving to stand in front of him. “It always is with you.”

Kuroo looked at him for what felt like an eternity, eyes wide, and then his expression went softer than he’d ever seen. It only lasted for a minute—soon enough his annoying smirk was back. “Wow, Kenma, who would have thought you were such a sap?”

“Is that how you expect to get a second date?” Kenma barely managed to resist the urge to roll his eyes.

“Kozume Kenma,” Kuroo pressed a hand against his chest, “would you go on a second date with me?”

“Do you really have to make it sound like such a big deal?”

“But it _is_ a big deal,” the look on Kuroo’s face told him he was about to say something annoying. “It always is with you.”

He tried to step back but Kuroo was faster, grabbing him by the side of his coat before he managed to get away. He knew that under all that teasing Kuroo really meant it and maybe that was the reason why he was blushing so hard. Or maybe it was the intense look in his eyes. “I’ll think about it.” He tried to keep up the confident act, but his knees felt weak—he was sure they’d give up if Kuroo kept looking at him like that.

Kuroo pulled him closer, an arm finding its way around his waist, his free hand cupping his cheek to make him look up. All Kenma could think about was how close their faces were. “This okay?” Kuroo whispered and the warm breath reaching his lips made his brain short-circuit.

All it took was a shy nod before Kuroo pressed their lips together for a short kiss, and then another, and it wasn’t until the third kiss that Kenma’s brain caught up and kissed him back. Kuroo’s lips were soft against his, guiding Kenma with a gentleness and care that was so him. He had been half-expecting it to be as awkward as everything else had been that day, but it actually felt more than okay. It felt warm, it felt right, it felt like everything Kenma never knew he wanted.

It made perfect sense, in a way. It was like a part of him had always known they would end up together. Kuroo’s arms had always been his favorite place in the world, ever since they were kids and he would hug him to sleep in stormy nights. It shouldn’t have been that much of a surprise to find himself wanting more when they parted for air.

“So?” Kuroo sounded as out of breath as Kenma felt. “Am I getting that second date?”

“Hm, maybe.” Kenma tilted his head to a side, lifting his arms to wrap them around Kuroo’s neck. “I might need more convincing.”

“It’s a good thing I can be very convincing, then,” Kuroo smiled his favorite smile, leaning down to kiss him again. Maybe there _was_ a bonus to dating, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments fuel me to keep writing!  
> Feel free to reach me at [Tumblr](https://allmycharactersaregay.tumblr.com/) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/xoratari/), I love meeting new people to talk about volleyball dorks!


End file.
